coffee_grainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stay Coff
''Stay Coff ''is the 3rd episode of Coffe Grains and the first season. In this episode, Coff visits his grandma and she makes him a new, embarrasing sueter. Coff decides to don't hurt his grandma's feelings and using it, at least until he enters in school we're he tries to hide it. Plot Coff wokes up from his bed, and goes directly to first floor to eat breakfast. Then, his grandma directs to him. She reveals that Coff actually visited his grandma. As Coff eats his breakfast, he ends up and goes to bathroom to clean his teeths. When he end, he runs to sofa and throws himself, waiting until the time of school open. His grandma gives him a surprise; a new, pink, sueter, with a heart in the middle. Coff is surprised, but not in a "good" way. As he imagines how embarrasing will be using that sueter. This afraids Coff a lot. Her grandma says soon he made it "with heart": Coff, bit of forced, uses the sueter to don't hurt her feelings. Then, the clock marks up 8.30hs from the morning. He walks to the school, trying a lot that nobody seems it. Then, he comes across Lincer, who seems it, but he doesn't laugh. Lincer explains that he will visit Michi, as he is sick. Coff, fastly, says him that he will go school meanwhile. Coff is in front of the school. Before entering, he removes his sueter, and enters, hiding it behind is t-shirt. When he enters, the lump from the sueter is truly notable, so he decides to hide it in a flower pot. But soon, he hears that a pair of alumns hide some money in the same pot, so fastly, catches the sueter and takes it with him. Hiding, Coff thinks in a much better place to hide the Sueter. Soon he discovers that once he hided some used bubblegum in a special place, in an old, no-more-used closet. The darkness is much, so nobody will note it never. Hides it. Coff is happy but soon the cleaning man uses the closet. Coff fastly goes and distracts the cleaning man, saying him that someone have got a big "food throwing" accident. Coff removes the sueter and run and run. Soon, he pushes accidentally another kid. But when Coff sees him, he looks that he is wearing a blue sueter with the phrase "I (heart) Grandma". Then, a group of more kids go with sueters, with loving phrases. Coff gets wondered and confosed. One of the kids ask Coff that he also wears sueters, saying "Yes!". The kids say him that he shouldn't be embarrased for that, and better aprecciate it. If he ends embarrased, he can just told his grandma. Everyone then tells different benefits from wearing sueters. Then, the kid puts Coff a "Sueter Group Member", Coff then begins to be happy and smile, ending the episode. Trivia * This is the first time Michi doesn't appear in an episode. * This is Mike Jones's favourite episode to the date.